Bedtime Story
by Tonic can Toxic will
Summary: The Joker can't sleep. He tosses and turns all night before deciding to get a little help. Jonathan is his target and so he wakes him up, and demanding with as much innocence as he could muster: "Tell me a story." Its not like Jonathan can refuse. Slash


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or related characters. They belong to DC Comics**

**Bedtime Story**

Joker moaned softly and turned over in his bed, looking for a comfortable position. He'd been tossing and turning all night and hadn't slept a wink and was beginning to think it was physically impossible for him to sleep. He sighed and leaned off the edge of the bunk bed to stare down at his roommate. Out like a light of course, the Scarecrow had no problems in that department.

Then a thought crossed his mind. He slipped off the top bunk and landed silently on the floor just beside his roommates bed. The blonde psycho knelt down, giggling and grinning quietly to himself and placed a single hand on the others soft pale face. Then in one swift movement shook him awake and put on the most innocent face he could muster.

"Mmmf…Joker? What do you want?" Jonathan asked gently, sleep still clogging his mind.

Joker looked up at him with sad green eyes and whined softly. "I can't sleep."

Jonathan yawned and sat up, now fully awake and running his eyes along the Jokers handsome face. "So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked with a little more force.

"Tell me a story."

Jonathan stared at the clown, face now clean of makeup and glowing slightly from the moonlight coming through the window. He wanted a story? What could he tell him? It wasn't as if he could just say no after all, he wanted to avoid a midnight conflict with the Jokers bad side.

"Fine."

"Yay!-mmph!" Jonathan slapped his hand over the scarred mouth and made the 'shush' sign with his free hand.

"But you have to stay quite, and don't interrupt me." He instructed. The Joker nodded and sat cross-legged on the floor directly between the others legs. He smiled and waited patiently for Jonathan to begin.

Jonathan sighed quickly thought up something that was short and would entertain the madman. It wasn't hard, he had told him stories before. Usually when they were alone in the cell and the clown was bored, or during a group therapy session where they were usually ignored and avoided, Jonathan would whisper a short tale to the Joker before the session was over.

"There was a little boy, Davie. He lived with his family in a large house and his most favorite thing to do was play with Tomas, a small grey Tabby. He would tickle its belly and let it chase him around the house all day, and they always had fun. One day, some older boys saw how much fun the two were having and became jealous. They demanded to have the cat so that they too could have fun, but they didn't tell Davie that. They only yelled angrily that Davie didn't deserve to have the cat and that they should have it, since they were **so **much better. Davie refused and returned to his home. The next day, he couldn't find him. The cat had disappeared. Davie confronted the older boys and demanded that they told him were he was, but the boys refused to have anything to do with the cat's disappearance. The same day his fathers car wouldn't move. The tires would spin and spin but the car didn't budge, only going deeper in the dirt the tires was stuck in. Eight days Davie looked for the cat, and eight days his father tried to move the car, before his father decided to call a tow truck. The truck successfully moved the car, and Davie screamed. Little Tomas, his cat, laid dead and mutilated in a hole one tire had dug for itself. The jealous boys had dug a small hole beneath the tire and placed the little tabby there, and every time the car had ran, the cat was ripped up a little bit more."

Jonathan finished. The Joker looked up at him, frowning, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He placed a hand on Jonathans to get his attention.

"Why do all your stories have sad endings?" Joker asked quietly.

Jonathan frowned and stared at the hand on his own. "Those are the only kind I know." He replied.

"Will you ever tell me happy story?"

Jonathan lifted his eyes and stared own dark green ones. He sighed. "Tell you what, the day we get out of here, I'll tell you a happy story, okay?"

The Joker smiled and threw himself at the other in a big hug, knocking them both over to lay on the bed. "You promise?" He asked suddenly.

Jonathan struggled to move, pinned between the bed and the other mans larger body. He gave up and settled for laying still and wrapping his arms around the others waist, returning the gesture. "Yeah, I promise."

"Good." The Joker yawned and turned on his side, holding the other close and snuggling up behind him. "Night Johnny." He whispered, already falling asleep.

Jonathan sighed but it turned into a yawn as he felt himself beginning to doze off. Obviously having no choice in the matter, he got comfortable and let himself enjoy the warmth radiating off his partners body. "Goodnight Joker." he mumbled. Mentally telling Arkham to screw off, he wondered how the orderlies faces would look when they found the two asleep in each others arms, again.

**Authors Notes**

I've had this in my head forever! Finally I decided to write it, and I love how it came out. I hope you enjoyed it aswell!

**Please Reivew!**

**Feedback Immensely Appreciated!**


End file.
